True Love Lives On
by Crazyrandomgurl
Summary: :Set in Blumiere's/Bleck's POV: The loss of Nadine was tragic, but why does Dimentio blame himself for it this much? Does he regret what he said? Or is there something more? One-shot Dimentio/OC


**Shippings: Dimentio/OC, Implied Blumiere/Timpani**

**Disclaimer: I own Nadine & plot, Nintendo owns their chiz.**

**I was listening to Space Bound with the lyrics in front of my face (I'm hearing impaired so I need lyrics so I know what he/she says otherwise it sounds gibberish.) and thought "Huh I already made a Sapce Bound story but this kinda fits Blumiere & Timpani.. Kinda fits Dimmy and Nadine too... Hmmm..." And got this.**

**It may or may NOT fit with lyrics. It may be like my MySims story inspired by the same song, it may not. You have to read. :D**

We stood outside the castle staring at the body before us. There she lay at our feet, silent, cold, lifeless. The jester prince, Dimentio, stared at her, the look on his face unclear. But I knew how he felt. It was how I felt when I lost Timpani so many years ago. And now he was experincing the loss of his own love. The memories flooded back into my head.

_"Stop treating me like a child, Dimentio!" The headstrong stubborn girl clenched a fist, putting emphasis on the word child. Dimentio shook his head._

_"I only do it because I care about you, Nadine. I lost my mother once, and I won't lose you too!" Dimentio attempted to place a hand on her shoulder, but she turned away before his hand touched her, "Nadine."_

_She said nothing, but kept her back to him, arms crossed. I was watching from my office door; They were both outside of the hall arguing over something Dimentio's protectiveness most likely did. The irony, when they first met he despised her and now he won't let her go for a single second. No one else was in the hall or peeking at them, besides myself. This was between them and them alone._

_"Dimentio, I just need space." Nadine uttered quietly; I had to strain to hear, but Dimentio's superhearing caused his teeth to pull back in a sneer._

_"So you wanna leave me?" He snarled. Nadine turned around as fast as she could, panic in her eyes, as she shook her head._

_"No! I just meant that I need 'me' time! Dimentio, I don't want to leave you!" But he wouldn't listen as he clenched a fist together._

_"Leave me if you wish. You wouldn't be the first." He growled and suddenly his voice cracked with what he said next._

_"I never loved you anyway." With that he left and Nadine fell to her knees sobbing, burying her face in her hands. I stepped out to comfort her, but she ran away before I got close. So I went after Dimentio instead._

I calmed him down, but by then it was too late. In her sorrow and rage, Nadine had fled the castle and ran to the village attempting to drown her sorrow in alcohol. But she didn't know of the trap a villager had set for prey for his family. She walked right into it and died on the spot. We discovered her at her dying shrieks. Dimentio was the first one out, and the first one to break down. The first time the jester cried, and it was for his beloved's death.

Her funeral was calm and silent, with a few tears here and there, but Dimentio began to visit her grave everyday afterwards. Was he guilty for the last words he said to her? Or was there deeper meaning?

I approached him late one evening to find out, "Dimentio." I walked up and placed a hand on his skinny shoulder. He had grown into nothing but a mere skeleton, nothing but pale flesh and bones. He looked at me, his eyes red and puffy.

At first I feared he would freak out at me seeing him cry, but he did something that surprised me; He _hugged_ me. Throwing his skinny arms around my own broad shoulders, he began to sob.

"It's all my fault! If I didn't overreact, or say those final words to her, she'd still be here!" He blubbered out. Not knowing what to do, I placed a hand on his back and comforted him like you would a small child.

"You will be okay Dimentio.. Sometimes these things just happen."

Dimentio shook his head, "But has she forgiven me? I caused her death.." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If I know Nadine correctly, she does, and always will, love you. Even in her death. There is no power greater than true love; It lives on, even in death. You will see her again." These words seemed to sooth him and he calmed down. And I was right. Weeks later, he did join her. He died of natural causes, most likely starvation, and joined Nadine up in the Overthere with his mother. I deeply missed him, but I knew he was happy where he was; With his lost beloved and mother, away from his evil brother and treacherous father. One day I was sitting flipping through old papers and came across the story of Timpani and I. It reminded me of those two in many ways. But something crossed my mind;

How did it get on my desk, in the first place? I did not remember placing it there, and thought I had left it on the bookshelf. Suddenly a warm breeze came from the open window, the mild summer wind sneaking in, bringing a familar aura with it. Magical and playful, merged with slyness and loyal. I recogonized the merged auras at once.

"Nadine. Dimentio." I smiled. Although their physical forms were not there, I heard Nadine's sweet childish giggle, along with Dimentio's deep, playful laugh disappear with the summer wind. I stood up and walked from my desk to the open window, and watched as I saw two pale figures fly away with the breeze. Lifting a single hand, I wave goodbye to the two and wiped a single tear from my eye.

Even in death, true love will always live on..


End file.
